


Safe

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Nightmares, One Shot, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot was based off of a request I received on tumblr about Sam comforting the reader with their PTSD about their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr on June 1st, 2015. I will post a link to the original post on tumblr.   
> Original post: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/120468883408/safe

_ _

_ _

_ _

_I stared at the walls of my room. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it…just a typical bedroom. Blankets tossed over the bed, a few posters on the wall, and some books spread out across my desk. Bedrooms are supposed to be the place where people go when they want to escape from the world. When they want to relax and recharge. But not for me. My bedroom provided no safety; in fact, nowhere was safe. Sat in the center of my bed, I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the booming voice of my father. But no matter how hard I pushed my hands against my ears, the sound still sunk through. I squeezed my eyes shut as the door flew open. The whole room started to shake. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I screamed and flailed, trying to get him off of me-_

“Wake up!” a familiar voice yelled, “It’s just a dream, please wake up!”

My eyes shot open. I wasn’t in my bedroom anymore. I was in a motel. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face and the sheets stuck against my skin. Sam was beside me with his hands on my shoulders. He must have shaken me awake. His hair was tousled and his eyes were wide with fear. I didn’t notice I was hyperventilating until now.

“I-I’m sorry,” was all I could get out before the tears took over.

“Oh, no,” Sam said quietly. He gently put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his chin resting on the top of my head.  I sobbed and he pulled me in tighter.

“You’re safe,” Sam repeated over and over while stroking my hair, “I’ve got you.”

After a moment, I gently pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. Sam rested his hand on my leg.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. J-Just a bad dream,” I stuttered. I wasn’t really lying, but I wasn’t exactly telling the truth, either. Sam took my chin in his hand and raised it until our eyes met.

“What’s going on? Please, I want to help,” Sam said with concern in his voice. I swallowed nervously and looked away. Sam didn’t know about what happened to me before I started hunting with him and his brother.

“My, uh…” I began, “my childhood wasn’t exactly _great_.”

I could feel the tears rising again.

“My father. He…” I couldn’t get the words out. I broke down again. 

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry,” Sam pulled me close again. I could hear his heart beating faintly through his chest. I felt so safe in his arms; a shelter I’ve never felt before.

“I got you,” he whispered as he kissed the top of my head, “nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again.”

“But you don’t know that…” I quietly responded.

“Yes I do,” Sam reassured me, “you know why? Because I won’t let it happen. I promise.”

Sam laid me back with his arms still around me. He pulled the blanket up over us and stroked the hair out of my face.

“You’re safe now,” Sam whispered before sleep quickly took over the both of us. 


End file.
